Doubt
by moonshoesklaine
Summary: That's right guys-another Tumblr prompt...Enjoy-feedback is appreciated


Ever since the first meeting with Roz, it had all gone downhill. Every opportunity she got to insult him, she would do it. With Sue, at least Blaine knew she had a little bit of heart-after all, he had seen the way she acted with Becky-but with Coach Washington, it was impossible to tell.

He wondered when she had become so heartless. Maybe she didn't know how insulting she was being. Maybe, she didn't know how much her words hurt.

Or maybe she didn't care.

'Yeah' Blaine thought, that was probably it.

Lately, it seemed to be the little things that bugged her the most. Of course, she would shout at the odd cheerio here and there, but that was nothing compared to what Blaine received.

She would constantly pick him out for every little thing he did wrong-even if it wasn't actually that important.

It was after Cheerio practice on the Friday that really bugged him, though. They had just finished learning the routine for the first football game, and Blaine had missed the last practice for a Student Council meeting.

"Anderson! Get your perky little butt over here." He rolled his eyes at her, that had to be against the rules or something. Regardless, he jogged over to where she was, in the middle of the field, whistle around her neck.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"Uh-it was the pyramid?" He tried, confused.

"Is that what the pyramid looks like now? That's funny, because I thought the pyramid was supposed to look good."

"I uh-"

"That was a shambles."

He stood silently, lost for words, "Now, I don't care if you don't want to be here. You're stuck here until you graduate, so pretending to be terrible to get kicked off the squad isn't going to work."

He nodded, but inside his heart was breaking. Did he really look that terrible? He wasn't trying to, he was actually trying his best-wanting to get it over with quicker so he could get back and talk to Kurt on Skype.

"Now get out of here. I don't want to look at your baby face longer than I already have to." She blew the whistle right in his ear, temporarily deafening him. He shook his head, to try and gain his hearing back and ran into the locker room to pick up his bag.

When he was on Skype with Kurt, he couldn't help but cry into his pillow. He explained to Kurt everything-about how Roz had been insulting him relentlessly for weeks on end, and how nobody seemed to have noticed. Kurt promised him that he would sort it out, but Blaine's only reply was to wipe a stray tear, and clutch his pillow tighter.

After all, what could Kurt do? He was in New York.

He didn't expect anything different than usual when he walked through the doors on Monday, he slouched down into a chair at the back of the choir room and folded his arms over his chest.

When the bell rang at the end, he involuntarily flinched when somebody laid a broad hand on his shoulder, but visibly relaxed when he looked up to find himself staring into Sam's eyes.

"Dude. Kurt texted me, he told me everything that's been going on. Why didn't you tell me?" Sam looked hurt and Blaine apologised.

"Sorry man, it's just-Coach Washington has just made me feel like everything I do is worthless. So what's the point in telling anyone if nobody else will listen?" He shrugged and picked up his bag, walking out the room.

He didn't notice Sam jogging up behind him. Neither did he notice Roz heading his way. "Hey! Anderson, why aren't you at practice? It started 3 minutes ago! Now get out to the field!"

He moved to obey, but Sam's voice stopped him, and caused most of the students occupying the corridors to turn around and face him, "No! Don't go dude, coach Washington-I don't know what you problem is with Blaine, but it needs to stop! He has been so down lately, and it's because of you! You've been making him think that everything he does his wrong. And it's not. Now-if you'll excuse us, Blaine and I have a free period next, so we're going to go rehearse with the rest of the glee club for Regionals. Come on Blaine."

Blaine wordlessly allowed Sam to lead him towards the auditorium, half way there they stopped, and Sam turned around, once more looking at Roz, "Oh? And one more thing? Blaine quits the cheerios!"

And that's when he realised something.

Even though he was in Lima, and Kurt was in New York, he had still found a way to sort it out, and fix his problems.

Maybe, there was a chance for them after all.


End file.
